long lost hope
by maleficent badillo
Summary: amy has never really fit in before. but that's cuz she didnt know her dad. now that she knows him will she learn to be free?


chappy 1!

amy learns a secret

"amy (a/n they call her amy its short for amythest) r u ok?" asked her mother.

"how come u nevre told me i had a father?" amy asked as she ran into her room and slammed the door and turned on death cab for cutie (a/n they're awesome!1)

amy's mother goes to the door. amy's mother knocks on the door. amy's mother says "i didnt tell you b/c he's a bit well...er...odd"

i didn't say anything but turned teh music up louder.

"he's the Grounds Keeper at a school in london" amys mother said thru the door. (a/n guess who!)

amy could see herself in the mirror above her dresser. her long raven hair was shiny and her purple eyes were flashing red. they flashed red when she was feeling. sometimes it felt good for her to feel. most times she went through her day not feeling anything. she loooked at the scars on her arm from where she had cut herself and then pulled the sleeve of her green day shirt down over her arm. she opened the door to talk to her mom.

"if he's lives in london than why do we live in the america" amy asked amy's mother. to which amy's mother then replied "b/c there was a terrible war, a wizard war, and i fleed to the armerica to excape it." "oh" said amy. "who won this war?" amy's mother said "no one has won it yet it is still a battle between Good and Evil." "can i go see my dad and meet him?" amy said.

"i guess so" said my mother. "but u have to pay for the ticket urself."

"that's ok" said amy "i have six million $ saved from my job"

amy worked at "emo coffee" a coffeeshop on the darker side of the town me and my mom lived in. amy had worked at emo coffee for 3 years since she was 14. amy was almost 16 years old and she had graduated from her high school already b/c she didn't have any freinds and was to smart for her clases.

amythest was surfing the web where she had found a geneology (a/n thats the study of ur family if u dont now that ur freaking dumb!) sight listing her father as rubeus hagrid, Grounds Keeper at a place called hog warts school of witchcraft and wizadery. she quickly looked up an airline websight and bought a ticket to london to meet her dad! woot!

chappy 2

on the plane

amy flew on a plane

chappy 3

amythest at hogwarts and becomes a witch

amy was picked up at the airport by argus filch, grounds keeper of howarts. he held a sign that said "AMYTHEST HAGRID". his cat was there to. her name is ms norris.

filch says " since ur a muggle i have to blinfold u so u don't know where hogwarts is, just in case this is a scam from muggle goverments"

"i just want to meet my dad!" shouted amy in filch's face. people in the airport looked at her and filch put the blindfold on her eyes.

i don't know how i got there but amy was at the foot of a migty castle! like the ones she only seed in her dreams and in disney movies.

amythest was told by filch who was still with her to get into a carrage that had no horse. she got into the carrage and all of a sudden it started movcing! amy looked out of the window and saw no horse. she knew she was in the for the time of her life!

amy was led into the great hall of hogwarts which is a big room full of tables and benchs. there filch left her alone so that she could prepare to meet her dad for the 1st time in her lifetime.

"i'll leave u alone so you can meet ur dad" said filch as he left the reat hall thru a big oak wooden door in the northeast corner of the great hall. ms norris followed mewing for food. she didnt get to eat breakfast cuz filch was at the airport.

amy didnt know how much time she would have alone before she meets her dad so she took the opotunity to freshen up. she found a mirror on the wall and she looked in it. she was glad wih the outfit she was waring. she wears:

a black mini skirt from urban outfitters

a blue and black striped polo from american eagle (a/n my fav stoe!)

blak platforms

red and purple striped leggings

her snake bracelet

her purple lace chocker

fishnet gloves with the fingers cut out

and a japanese embrodered purse

and her raven black hair was in brades (3)

amythest jumped up as the giant oak wooden door opened with a squeak. from the door imerged a very very tall and very very big man. he had a beard an long hair like hers but frizzy and it matched his beard in color

"amythest?" said the man. "dad?" said amy. then the man ran to her and infolded her in a crushing hug, holding her to his self. "i have waited s'long to met u" he said with tears running down her cheeks. "me 2" said amy. "les take u to meet dumbledore" hagrid said. (a/n i m trying to right in hagrids accent but its hard so ill prolly just right normal and u can think the accent from teh movie)

on the way to meet dumbledore amy and hagrid ran into 3 kids amys age. "amy i'd like u to meet harry ron and hermoine" hagrid said introducing amy to them.

"hey" said amy

"hey said the other kids. one of them had a scar on his forehead. amy thought the girl looked friendly but not very pretty and she was just wearing a big robe. amy thought I wouldnt be caught dead in a robe liek that!

dumbledore was nice and gave amy some tests. she thought they were just games but dumbledore wanted to see if she had any magical abilties. when the tests were over he sat down behind his desk.

"well amy and hagrid, i think u will be happy with this news," he said looking through his glasses at them. "amy appears to be a witch, with the following powers: animagus (raven) and bulletproof."

hagrid was very happy but amy had taken out her Ipod and was listening to taking back sunday on it. she started singing along while dumbledore was finishing the test results.

She said  
"don't, don't let it go to your head  
Boys like you are a dime a dozen,  
Boys like you are a dime a dozen"  
She said  
"you're a touch overrated,  
you're a lush and I hate it  
but these grass stains on my knees  
they won't mean a thing"

And all I (all I)  
Need to know (need to know)  
Is that I'm somethin you'll be missin  
(is that I'm somethin that you're missin)  
(maybe I should hate for this)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that far  
(maybe I should hate for this)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that...

I'd never lie to you  
Unless I had to  
I'll do what I got to  
Unless I had to  
I'll do what I go to, the truth  
is you could slit my throat  
And with my one last gasping breath  
I'd apologize for bleeding on your shirt

And all I (all I)  
Need to know (need to know)  
Is that I'm somethin you'll be missin  
(is that I'm somethin that you're missin)  
(maybe I should hate for this)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that far  
(maybe I should hate for this)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that...

Cause I'm a wishful thinker with the worst intentions  
This'll be last chance you get to drop my name  
Cause I'm a wishful thinker with the worst intentions  
This'll be last chance you get to drop my name

If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar

"wow!" said dumbledore "she has a good singer voice!"

amy finally took off her headphones. "what?"

"amy listen to me carefully" said hagrid. "ur a witch, and u can turn into a raven and ur bulletproof"

"and u have a great knack for singing/songwriting" added dumble dore. "u should enter the tri wizard talent tournament next weekend." he added "do u have any original songs"

amy pulled a notebook from her purse and showed him her songs she had written.

dumbledore said "girl write what you see and what you imagine and put it into a song for the tri wizard talent tournament next weekend"

"ok" said amy

dumbledore lifted his wand and said "accio guitar" and a guitar flew through the window and he said "amythest hagrid welcome to hogwarts school of withccrafts and wizardery"

"woot" said amy and played a song on her new guitar.

2 b continued...


End file.
